<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(have a little) Patience by Ghivasheluh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991436">(have a little) Patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghivasheluh/pseuds/Ghivasheluh'>Ghivasheluh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Wang Yi Bo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mating Bites, Nothing sexual happens when they are underage but the tag is there because of One Reason, Omega Xiao Zhan | Sean, Oral Sex, Rimming, check end notes if you want to make sure you're okay with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghivasheluh/pseuds/Ghivasheluh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From a young age, Wang Yibo was sure he would marry his gege, he just didn't know he would fuck up for it to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BJYX Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(have a little) Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivisale/gifts">chivisale</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic request by @chivisale as a gift to everyone at the LATAM bjyx GC. This is a reminder that the GC is the closest thing to a 24 hour support system. Thank you for being great and amazing! </p><p>Besides, as a latina myself, I hope you all enjoy. ♥ </p><p>This was LOVELY to write. I didn't know I needed it until Ale told me the prompt, then I fell in love with it. I do hope I made it some justice. Thank you SO MUCH, Ale, for requesting it and for having so much patience (ha!) because I was a little late in delivering it.</p><p>Not betaed because I know people are busy with bjyx week, so I tried editing it myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xiao Zhan was almost six years old when his mom told him that Auntie Wang’s baby finally arrived. He was ecstatic. For the last couple of months, he had been expecting his new best friend to be born, and now he was finally here. He decided to dress himself – because he was a big boy now, and he’d be this baby’s gege, so he needed to know how to do things, because then Xiao Zhan would be able to teach it all to young Yibo.</p><p>Auntie Wang was taking a nap when they arrived, but Uncle Wang welcomed them, a bright smile on his face. Xiao Zhan was almost vibrating from excitement, eyes wide so he could see the baby, but Yibo was sleeping on a cot far too high for him to see. Thankfully enough, his mom asked if he wanted to hold him, and Xiao Zhan nodded enthusiastically, beaming at the adults.</p><p>Xiao Zhan was sat on the armchair near Auntie Wang’s bed, and Uncle Wang took Yibo and brought him to Xiao Zhan, who was already with his arms the way his mom had taught him. The moment Xiao Zhan saw the tiny baby, he gasped, eyes filling with tears. His mom made that she would take Yibo away from him and he shook his head, fat tears now rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>“No, lemme hold my best friend.” He whispered, eyes never leaving Yibo’s face. It was overwhelming, but Xiao Zhan didn’t know yet what that meant, so he blamed the fact that Yibo was sleeping as to why he had started crying.</p><p>Truth was, Yibo was far too little, his face all wrinkled, even with his chubby cheeks taking most of his face. Not only that, but he was also so light; Xiao Zhan wouldn’t be able to hold Yibo standing just yet, he would need to get stronger first, but Yibo was much lighter than he had imagined. His fingers were curled in tiny fists on his blanket, and Xiao Zhan was suddenly overwhelmed by how much he already loved his friend.</p><p>He made a promise then that he’d take very good care of Yibo; he was going to teach him how to draw and paint, and how to write – although Xiao Zhan could only write a few words, but he at least knew how to write his own name! He would do so many things with Yibo, he could barely wait for Yibo to grow up.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo was four the first time he said he was going to marry Xiao Zhan. He didn’t exactly know what that entailed, but he knew he and Zhan-ge would live together and play all day, so that was all he wanted. Everyone, including Xiao Zhan, thought it was adorable. He would always puff his already big cheeks and proclaim to the world that he and his gege would marry one day.</p><p>Xiao Zhan never denied it, taking Yibo in his arms and peppering his face with kisses – to which Yibo would almost purr in happiness, his tiny arms holding Xiao Zhan by the neck as strongly as he could, and Xiao Zhan never once complained. Sure, Xiao Zhan never agreed that they would marry, but to Yibo, that could only mean that Xiao Zhan also wished to marry him.</p><p>He had heard their parents commenting to one another how adorable he was, even though no one even knew what the boys’ secondary genders were just yet. Yibo didn’t know what that meant, but he couldn’t care less about it; he would marry Xiao Zhan regardless of ‘genders’ or whatever.</p><p>The dynamic between the boys also never changed. Yibo would almost climb Xiao Zhan whenever they met, and Xiao Zhan would always welcome him in his arms with the sweetest smile Yibo had ever seen. His gege was just so pretty, Yibo wanted to stare at him all day long.</p><p>As the years went on, Xiao Zhan and Yibo grew impossibly closer, and Yibo’s marriage request continued, getting more and more persistent as the years went by.</p><p> </p><p>When Xiao Zhan was fourteen he had his first heat. He had been expecting it, actually. He had been talking about it with his mom since he had been twelve and had had classes on the reproductive systems. He had known then that he’d grow up to be an Omega, and his mom had helped him a lot through it, so when it happened, he was ready.</p><p>Four days later, once his heat was over, he paid Yibo a visit, because Xiao Zhan had been unable to communicate with the younger for the whole duration of the heat, and Yibo had grown restless. Once over at Yibo’s house, Yibo sat on his lap – not before pointing out that his gege smelt amazing, was that a new cologne? – and made them build legos for a couple of hours before watching some superhero movies.</p><p>As the sun set and night quickly approached, Xiao Zhan mentioned that he should leave, but Yibo would have none of it, clinging tighter to the Omega.</p><p>“No! I missed you, Zhan-ge! You need to spend the night today! You can’t leave me!” Xiao Zhan, always weak to Yibo’s pleading eyes, accepted quickly. His parents agreed to it, and Xiao Zhan had dinner with the Wangs before going to take a shower so he could sleep. “Let’s shower together!” Yibo said happily, running to the bathroom and already undressing.</p><p>They had always bathed or showered together, but now things were different. Xiao Zhan’s body had developed, and while Yibo was far too young to understand it, or even to care about it, Xiao Zhan felt it wouldn’t be right to do so. Maybe once Yibo grew up, if he presented as an Omega as well, they could go back at showering together, but for now, he wasn’t comfortable with it. Besides, he was very self-conscious of the small changes his body had gone through lately; more hair growing from his legs and other, more private, areas, the curves on his hips and ass, even the size of his dick.</p><p>“Yibo…” Xiao Zhan started, entering the bathroom and sitting on top of the toilet lid so he could be more at Yibo’s height. “Zhan-ge went through something the last few days that… It would be inappropriate for us to see each other naked for a while.” Xiao Zhan tried to explain in his calmest voice, but Yibo was already pouting.</p><p>“Why? We’ve always done this. What’s different?” Yibo crossed his skinny arms, cheeks inflated. Xiao Zhan brought a hand to Yibo’s head and petted it softly. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he thought Yibo was extremely endearing.</p><p>“I’m almost an adult now, Yibo. You don’t shower with your parents anymore, right?” At that, Yibo frowned, deflating a little. “You’re a big boy, Yibo. We should act as such, yes?” At that, Yibo smirked, happy to have been complimented.</p><p>“Okay, ge.” With that, he gave Xiao Zhan a quick hug. “When I’m old enough we can shower together again?” At his earnest expression, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“Let’s see, okay?” Yibo pouted again, but he seemed to see that he wouldn’t win this argument, so he just nodded. “Shower first, I’ll shower when you finish.” Yibo squinted his eyes for a second before smirking victoriously.</p><p>“Deal, ge. <em>But </em>you have to sleep with me on my bed!” Xiao Zhan knew better than to try to dissuade Yibo from his strategies, even though they had been avoiding sleeping on the same bed since Xiao Zhan had his last growth spurt last year. However, there was no problem in that, right? Xiao Zhan convinced himself that it would be okay before nodding to Yibo and petting his head once again as Yibo cheered.</p><p>Later that night, Xiao Zhan slept with Yibo sprawled on top of him, snoring lightly.</p><p> </p><p>At ten, Yibo witnessed something that made him incredibly angry.</p><p>Xiao Zhan had been growing distant the last couple of years, and Yibo would always find excuses to spend time with the older boy, but Xiao Zhan would always say he had something to do for school, study a lot and read many books, having little to no time for Yibo.</p><p>Yibo hated it, so he would sometimes go to Xiao Zhan’s house to spend time with him. Even if most of the time Xiao Zhan was indeed studying, Yibo was happy to just be by his best friend’s side. Yibo would play video game, build legos or even just dance while Xiao Zhan focused on schoolwork.</p><p>However, on one fateful afternoon, Yibo showed up unannounced at Xiao Zhan’s house, but no one seemed to be at home. He knew Xiao Zhan’s parents were working, but from what the older had said, he would stay home to study, so Yibo rang the doorbell a few more times before getting angry for going unanswered.</p><p>When after ten long minutes no one came to open the door to him, Yibo considered his options. He knew Xiao Zhan’s house like the back of his hand, he knew that if he climbed the tree on the corner of the street, he would most certainly get a glimpse to Xiao Zhan’s room, and maybe check once and for all if the older boy was there.</p><p>Never one to give up on his goals, Yibo did just that. He struggled to climb the tree, taking a few minutes to finally reach the branch in front of Xiao Zhan’s room. His triumphant smile vanished the moment he saw why exactly Xiao Zhan hadn’t opened the door for him.</p><p>Xiao Zhan was on his bed with another boy on top of him, kissing him in a way that Yibo knew was improper to do in front of others – and only married people should do this, Yibo remembered his parents saying so.</p><p>The thing was, Xiao Zhan was going to marry Yibo. For the last six years, Yibo never once stopped claiming to the world that Xiao Zhan would be his husband one day, and Xiao Zhan still hadn’t denied his words. Therefore, watching Xiao Zhan kiss someone so intensely when he should only ever want to kiss Yibo like this, made Yibo so angry he wanted nothing more than to punch the man who was lying on top of his ge in the face.</p><p>Yibo was shaking so much from anger that he had no idea how he actually managed to climb down the tree, and he didn’t even notice the way back home, his feet taking him there automatically. Upon noticing his sour mood, his mother soon asked what had happened, and Yibo told her exactly what he had seen. His mother pursed her lips and said she’d call Xiao Zhan’s mother.</p><p>Time went by fast; Yibo was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, angry that his future husband had dared to kiss someone else, cursing the fact that they had a six year gap between them, which meant it would take them even longer to finally get married, and just overall upset at what had transpired. He did not cry, though, in an attempt to prove to himself that he was mature enough to deal with this.</p><p>However, before dinner time, his door was opened by a confused, teary-eyed Xiao Zhan. Yibo quickly sat on his bed, uneasiness filling him as he watched the older man’s silent tears falling down his cheeks.</p><p>“Yibo, why…” Xiao Zhan bit his lower lip before shaking his head and trying again. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” At that, Yibo frowned in confusion. Shouldn’t he be the one upset that the man he wished to spend the rest of his life with had been kissing another man?</p><p>“What?” Yibo finally managed to answer, this time letting Xiao Zhan see how angry <em>he </em>was. He got up on his bed so he could be facing Xiao Zhan – the other boy didn’t have to be so damn tall. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” It was Xiao Zhan’s turn to look confused, but Yibo didn’t give him time to think. “You’re marrying <em>me,</em> and you were kissing another boy.” His voice grew louder, his heart beating fast as tears started falling. It got worse, when he noticed Xiao Zhan’s expression change, becoming pitying.</p><p>“Yibo…” Xiao Zhan started, but somehow, Yibo already knew what he was going to say.</p><p>“No! You’re marrying me! I’ve asked you many times and you never said no!” He fell on his knees on the bed, bringing his hands to his face, feeling far too upset. He felt a dip in the bed and soon arms were enveloping him. He wanted to push Xiao Zhan away, but instead he clung onto him.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I… I guess I never thought you meant it. You’re so young, Yibo, you can’t be sure you want to marry me.” Yibo shook his head, sobbing now, and Xiao Zhan held him tightly. “Had I known, I would have told you why this wouldn’t have worked. Besides, we don’t even know if you’ll become an Alpha—”</p><p>“I will, I will! If it gets me to marry Zhan-ge, I will become an Alpha!” Xiao Zhan sighed, caressing Yibo’s hair.</p><p>“That’s not how it works, Wang Yibo.” Xiao Zhan tried for a light tone, but Yibo could hear how strained it ended up being.</p><p>“It is! It will be! It has to be!” At that, Xiao Zhan remained silent, just holding the small boy in his arms. Yibo cried as Xiao Zhan held him for a few minutes, both boys trying to sort their feelings and thoughts.</p><p>“Yibo, we can’t get married. I mean, maybe one day we could? But we should only think about that when we’re older, okay?” Yibo shook his head, because why did he need to get older to know he’d marry Xiao Zhan? He had always known, and he knew it would never change.</p><p>“Why not now?” Yibo managed to ask, and Xiao Zhan stalled for a moment before answering.</p><p>“Because I may find myself attracted to someone closer to my age. Like Peng Chuyue, the boy you saw earlier.” Yibo shook his head; he didn’t want to hear it, but Xiao Zhan continued speaking. “It’s not that I love him, but… But it’s nice kissing him. And when you’re older, you’ll want to kiss people too. People your age.” Xiao Zhan added before Yibo could say that he did want to kiss Xiao Zhan – maybe not exactly like how Xiao Zhan had been kissing the other guy, although he honestly would do whatever his ge asked of him.</p><p>“Why does age matter?” Yibo whispered, more to himself than to Xiao Zhan, but the older boy heard it and decided to answer.</p><p>“Because in four years I’ll be able to get married. While you’ll have at least another ten years ahead of you – that is, if you end up an Omega like me. Otherwise, it will be twelve years.” Yibo was silent then, and Xiao Zhan didn’t say anything else, although he was still holding Yibo.</p><p>It did make sense what his Zhan-ge was saying, but Yibo didn’t care about any of that. It pained him to know that Xiao Zhan didn’t feel the same as he did, that he wouldn’t be willing to wait for Yibo. It broke his heart and at that moment, Yibo felt hopeless.</p><p>They didn’t speak for another hour, just holding each other, but after Yibo calmed down, Xiao Zhan said his goodbyes and returned home. Their relationship became a little strained for a few months, but they couldn’t live without the other after ten years living attached to the hip and not even a year later, they were back to what they were.</p><p>With the exception of Yibo commenting on wanting to marry Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>On Yibo’s twelfth birthday, things changed drastically.</p><p>For the last weeks, Yibo had been highly irritable, getting angry at everything. He would constantly be grounded or be reprimanded by his parents for his bad behaviour. In all honesty, he felt a bit bad for how he was reacting, but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>However, on his birthday, Yibo was happy. He would have some friends over from school, and his Zhan-ge would also come and spend the night, something they hadn’t done in a while now. His father ordered a cake with skateboards on top, since he had taken a liking to the sport, and his mother made some food while Yibo set the living room with his video games and gameboards so his friends could be entertained.</p><p>The first to arrive was obviously Xiao Zhan. Yibo felt his heart beating fast as he saw the older boy, and he couldn’t help but smile and cling to him as his friends arrived. They started playing some games, and Xiao Zhan ended up being the responsible one in the house, the voice of reason between the pre-teens in the room, and Yibo couldn’t feel more elated about the situation, his gege making sure everyone was well-behaved.</p><p>However, one of Yibo’s friends continuously tried to get Xiao Zhan’s attention, winning and making a show of it. Xiao Zhan, always the sweet and caring man that he was, would smile brightly and cheer the boy on, and Yibo was having a hard time pretending he didn’t care.</p><p>That was, until said boy beat him on one of Yibo’s favourite games. Xiao Zhan cheered the boy on as he was used to doing now, and Yibo, in a fit of rage, threw the board to the side, pieces scattering on the floor.</p><p>“Wang Yibo!” Xiao Zhan said in a reprimanding tone, and Yibo only looked at his Zhan-ge before turning on his heels and stomping his way to his room. “Yibo!” He heard Xiao Zhan calling after him, but he didn’t look back. Yibo slammed his door once he reached his room, but a moment later it was being opened, Xiao Zhan entering and closing the door behind himself.</p><p>“What!” Yibo yelled at Xiao Zhan before throwing himself on the bed, hiding his face on the pillow. He felt a dip on his bed, but he refused to look up.</p><p>“Yibo, hey…” Xiao Zhan waited, probably waiting for a reaction from Yibo, but when he noticed nothing was going to happen, he continued. “It’s your birthday, you shouldn’t get too upset about a game.” That made Yibo shoot an angry look at Xiao Zhan, who had a concerned expression on his face.</p><p>“It’s not the game.” His words were muffled by the pillow, but Xiao Zhan tilted his head the way he often did when he was paying attention. “I only lose! At everything!” Xiao Zhan opened his mouth, probably ready to tell Yibo of all the things he excelled at, but Yibo didn’t let him speak.</p><p>Sitting on the bed, Yibo turned to look at Xiao Zhan intensely, his eyes zeroing in on Xiao Zhan’s bare neck – it was summer, and Xiao Zhan was wearing a pretty t-shirt that showed off his neck and collarbones. The smell coming off Xiao Zhan was also making Yibo even angrier. His Zhan-ge was <em>his</em>. How dare anyone try to monopolize Xiao Zhan, mainly on Yibo’s birthday?</p><p>In a surge of instinct, Yibo threw himself on Xiao Zhan, tackling him onto the bed, mouth open as to bite onto Xiao Zhan’s neck. Xiao Zhan yelped as he fell to the bed, but then he shouted when Yibo bit down with all his might onto his neck. Yibo could taste blood on his tongue, and it was only then that he realized what he had done.</p><p>Finally putting some space between them, Yibo saw Xiao Zhan’s shocked expression, his hand flying to his neck as he sat on the bed again. Yibo grew upset at himself for having hurt Xiao Zhan, and tears started forming in his eyes. Unwilling to show Xiao Zhan what he was feeling, he threw himself back on the bed, face hiding on the pillow once more.</p><p>“Go away!” He yelled against the pillow, and just as quickly the dip on the bed was gone. Yibo wept, feeling guilty and terrible for what he had done. He was certain that Xiao Zhan wouldn’t want anything to do with him now.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan ran out of the house without saying goodbye, hearing a few voices calling his name, hand still tightly holding his neck. His heart was beating impossibly fast and Xiao Zhan felt like crying, too overwhelmed by Yibo’s actions. He had to get home first, though, make sure that Yibo biting his neck meant nothing. After all, the boy hadn’t even presented yet – as far as anyone could tell, he wasn’t an Alpha. At least not yet.</p><p>Hopefully, that meant that his bite on his neck – where Xiao Zhan was certain was his mating gland – wouldn’t bind them together.</p><p>Once at home, he told his mother what had happened, finally letting himself cry. She was shocked, a hand covering her mouth as she stared at the wound on his neck. Sometime later, though, she wiped his tears and told him to rest. If the wound disappeared after a few days of healing, they wouldn’t need to worry. For now, Xiao Zhan should sleep the nervousness off, and that was what he did.</p><p>The next morning, however, as soon as he went to the kitchen for breakfast, his mother had a solemn expression on her face while his father looked disgruntled. His heart skipped a beat when both pair of eyes fell on him.</p><p>“Wha…” He had to clear his throat before speaking. “What happened?” His mother licked her lips before looking at her husband and giving him a nod.</p><p>“Yibo is in a rut.” His father said, averting his gaze to anywhere but him. “We’re unsure if that means his bite on you is a claiming bite, but if it leaves a scar…” He trailed off, apparently unable to continue. Turning his helpless gaze to his mother, Xiao Zhan prayed to every deity out there that they weren’t going to say what he thought they were, but it was all for naught.</p><p>“If it leaves a scar, once Yibo turns twenty-two, you two will marry.” He shook his head, feeling tears already running down his cheeks. He couldn’t help the bile rising as he thought that he would have to spend the next ten years unable to be in any sort of relationship, romantic or sexual, because he would be engaged to someone else.</p><p>How could he face Yibo after this?</p><p> </p><p>The idea of marrying Yibo wasn’t the worst in the world; he grew up with Yibo telling everyone they would end up marrying, and maybe if he had the option to experiment a little before settling down with Yibo – once Yibo was old enough – it would have been lovely. However, being forced into a marriage, having to remain celibate for ten years, made Xiao Zhan angry at Yibo.</p><p>After Yibo’s birthday, they didn’t see each other for a few months, Xiao Zhan not even wanting to have a birthday party to celebrate his eighteenth birthday because of how restless he had been.</p><p>The biting turned into a scar, and it was clear to anyone that that was a mating mark. It was shameful to admit that he was bonded to a twelve-year-old, even if they had never done anything, not even kiss. Therefore, Xiao Zhan would always change subjects whenever someone asked about his mate.</p><p>When they finally saw each other again, having to interact because of a party both their parents had been invited to, Yibo was clearly a pile of nerves, and Xiao Zhan wanted nothing more than to ignore the younger boy. However, when Xiao Zhan thought in just leaving, Yibo held his wrist and asked to talk to him. Against his better judgement, Xiao Zhan agreed to it, and both found a more secluded place to talk.</p><p>As soon as they were alone, Yibo bowed in shame, apologizing.</p><p>“Zhan-ge—I mean, Xiao Zhan…” Yibo corrected himself, probably feeling like he shouldn’t be calling Xiao Zhan in an endearing way. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing, I… I just acted.” Xiao Zhan pursed his lips and averted his gaze. “I was just so angry that I wasn’t getting your attention and before I knew it, I had bitten you. And now…” Yibo swallowed, still bowing, eyes staring firmly at the floor. “If you wish to be in other relationships, if you want to date other people, it’s okay. I forced a bond on you, so I have no right in asking you to be faithful to me.”</p><p>At that, Xiao Zhan laughed self-deprecatingly. “You don’t know me at all, do you, Yibo?” Yibo finally looked up, uncertainty in his eyes before he looked back down. “I’d never cheat on anyone, much less someone I’m engaged to be married to. Much less my mate.” It was Xiao Zhan’s turn to swallow around the lump on his throat. “Look, I’m not happy. This is not how I expected any of this to happen.” He sighed then, pulling Yibo up. “But in the end, you’re still my best friend. So, I guess it’s not the worst thing that could have happened.” He gave Yibo a soft smile, to which Yibo responded by crying.</p><p> </p><p>Forgiving Yibo was easy, but their relationship grew strained. It didn’t help that now Xiao Zhan was in University and spent most of his days studying and working his ass off. They barely had any time to interact, and Xiao Zhan would see Yibo only a handful of times throughout the years.</p><p>Which was why Xiao Zhan was so shocked at his graduation, when he saw sixteen-year-old Yibo all dressed up like a grown up. Xiao Zhan missed Yibo’s last growth spurt, but not only the Alpha was taller now – still shorter than Xiao Zhan though –, but his shoulders were broad. Xiao Zhan admonished himself for having impure thoughts about an underaged kid, but the thoughts kept coming.</p><p>It didn’t help that now they could spend more time together, and Yibo grew up to be an outstanding adult; he was so smart, excelling on anything he put his mind to, determined and headstrong. The baby fat left him, although his cheeks would always puff out whenever he ate, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help the surge of endearment he felt towards the Alpha.</p><p>Yibo was growing up to be a handsome Alpha, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but feel attracted to him. They never really talked about their upcoming marriage, nor did they talk about their future together, but Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but think about it more and more.</p><p>On Yibo’s eighteenth birthday, Xiao Zhan took him out drinking. Xiao Zhan got drunk after one beer, but Yibo was surprisingly not a lightweight, and he managed a few more drinks until he decided to take Xiao Zhan back home, who was now clinging to Yibo’s arm and nosing his neck while babbling something under his breath.</p><p>“C’mon, Zhan-ge. You’re too drunk.” Xiao Zhan shook his head.</p><p>“No, we have to celebrate!” Xiao Zhan said as he tried to grab Yibo’s half-drunk bottle, but the Alpha took it out from his reach. Xiao Zhan pouted, and Yibo couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“We already celebrated my birthday, ge. For hours. It’s time to go.” Xiao Zhan shook his head once again.</p><p>“’M not talking about your birthday, Bobo.” Xiao Zhan let the old nickname slip, not even realizing what he had just said. Yibo frowned at him, confused.</p><p>“No? What then?” At that, Xiao Zhan looked up to Yibo’s eyes and they stared at each other for a long time. “Xiao Zhan?” Yibo asked, clearly confused, but Xiao Zhan only tilted his head to the side, eyes hooded as he watched Yibo’s falling to his mating mark. Yibo couldn’t help the growl that escaped his throat before he was getting up and taking Xiao Zhan with him. “You’re too drunk, let’s go home.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan pouted but nodded.</p><p>The next day, Xiao Zhan woke up with a pounding heart and a pounding headache when he remembered the events of the previous day. He avoided Yibo for the next couple of days, and it seemed to be mutual, as Yibo didn’t reach out as well. Xiao Zhan wondered, then, if Yibo regretted mating with him.</p><p>It belatedly downed on Xiao Zhan that while it had been expected of him to hate this situation they were in, everyone simply expected Yibo to always want to marry Xiao Zhan. However, there had been no more childish proposals, and Xiao Zhan had been very flirty the night before and Yibo hadn’t been interested. Xiao Zhan had been saving himself for his mate all these years, and now it was probable that Yibo didn’t even want him anymore.</p><p>Feeling great anxiety consume him, Xiao Zhan grabbed his phone with shaking hands and called Yibo.</p><p>“’ello?” Yibo’s sleepy voice made his heart skip a beat, but he forced himself to speak.</p><p>“Yibo, can we meet?” He tried to sound cheery, but he could hear the odd tone on his voice. Thankfully enough, Yibo didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“Now? You can come over. I need a few minutes to wake up.” Yibo mumbled, and Xiao Zhan smiled to himself before agreeing to do so.</p><p>They hung up, and Xiao Zhan made his way to Yibo’s place. Yibo was the one who opened the door for him when he arrived, and he waved to Yibo’s dad who was finishing breakfast before having to go to work as they made their way to Yibo’s room.</p><p>Yibo yawned and sat on his messy bed, and Xiao Zhan didn’t know what to do with himself. Maybe he should sit down, but he felt too restless. Xiao Zhan walked from one side of the room to the other, until Yibo stood up and stopped in front of Xiao Zhan.</p><p>“Whatever it is, just tell me, ge.” Yibo said, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help the overwhelming love that consumed him at that moment as he looked into Yibo’s eyes. He had always loved Yibo, but somehow it had developed to a different type of love. Perhaps, it had been too late. “Hey, don’t cry.” Yibo said, bringing both hands to Xiao Zhan’s cheeks, cupping it softly as he wiped the tears with his thumbs.</p><p>Xiao Zhan didn’t even notice he had started crying.</p><p>“Yibo…” He started, feeling small and helpless; was this how Yibo had felt growing up?</p><p>“I’m here. What is it?” Breathing in a shaken breath, Xiao Zhan forced himself to speak.</p><p>“Do you regret it?” Yibo’s eyes flew to his neck, and Xiao Zhan knew Yibo understood what he had meant. He watched as Yibo swallowed, eyes stuck on the mating mark on Xiao Zhan’s skin.</p><p>“No.” Yibo said at last, looking up at Xiao Zhan. “I’ve always wanted you, Xiao Zhan. Even before I knew what this want was. Why would I ever regret it?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan was taken aback at the question. He had honestly thought Yibo regretted it. “Yesterday…” He started, licking his lips and feeling his cheeks warming up. “I was basically throwing myself at you, and you…” He averted his gaze, feeling ashamed of his own behaviour. “You didn’t do anything.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Yibo huffed and brought Xiao Zhan closer, enveloping him in a hug. “You were drunk, Zhan-ge. I didn’t know if it was the alcohol talking or not. And even if it wasn’t, I wasn’t going to take advantage of you. What if you regretted it the next morning?” Yibo shook his head, scenting Xiao Zhan’s neck lovingly, and Xiao Zhan tilted his head more to the side.</p><p>“It wasn’t the alcohol.” Xiao Zhan admitted, holding onto his Alpha tightly. “I’ve wanted you for a while now. But you’re still so young…” He trailed off, and Yibo huffed once more, putting some distance between them, just enough for their eyes to lock.</p><p>“I’m not a child anymore, Zhan-ge.” The intensity in Yibo’s eyes made Xiao Zhan melt even more. It wasn’t a surprise when Yibo surged forward and kissed him on the lips.</p><p>Yibo’s lips were so soft against his, and Xiao Zhan wondered if it had always felt like that – it had been six years since the last time he had had the opportunity to kiss someone. Maybe it was because of their bond, which Xiao Zhan could tell was growing stronger with this type of physical contact. In fact, the bite on his neck throbbed, yearning for more touches of his mate.</p><p>Xiao Zhan had always spent his heats alone, but after the accidental mating, he had felt emptier, needier, hornier; it was a struggle to go through his heats alone, but his body felt confused as well. Being mated outside of a heat and not having any type of sexual experience between them made his body yearn for something it didn’t really know what it was.</p><p>Now, however, with his mate kissing him hungrily, Yibo’s tongue entering his mouth and tasting him, it made his body finally realize what it had been missing. The ache inside of him dissipated as Yibo held him tightly, kissing him like his life depended on it. Too soon, Yibo stopped the kiss, and Xiao Zhan made a needy, whiny noise.</p><p>“Xiao Zhan, can I—” Xiao Zhan interrupted Yibo before the Alpha was even able to finish his sentence.</p><p>“You can do whatever you want with me, Yibo.”</p><p>That was all Yibo needed to know. Xiao Zhan watched Yibo’s gaze darkening as he growled, bringing Xiao Zhan close by a hand on his neck and kissing him desperately again. Xiao Zhan was pliant on his Alpha’s arms, and Yibo was quick to touch him, hands running down his back and cupping his ass. Xiao Zhan moaned into the kiss, tugging at Yibo’s worn out T-shirt, and soon enough they were taking each other’s clothes hurriedly.</p><p>Once completely naked, Yibo laid Xiao Zhan down on his bed before covering him with his own body, still kissing him on the mouth. Xiao Zhan’s whole body felt like a raw wire, every inch Yibo’s body touched his was as if electricity ran through his veins.</p><p>After being thoroughly kissed, Yibo brought his hungry lips to Xiao Zhan’s neck, lapping at the scar he had left there so many years ago, and Xiao Zhan keened at the feeling, his whole body thrumming with arousal. It didn’t help that Yibo started making his way to Xiao Zhan’s nipples, licking and sucking at them desperately, hands running over Xiao Zhan’s sides, giving soft squeezes whenever he reached a point he particularly enjoyed.</p><p>Xiao Zhan could only hold onto Yibo’s broad shoulders or his hair, moaning wantonly at the onslaught of sensations he was feeling. He could already feel himself get wet, his cock already half-hard. Yibo, in turn, was completely hard already, and <em>fuck</em>, he was huge.</p><p>However, Yibo didn’t seem interested in getting any type of relief any time soon. In fact, he seemed devoted in kissing and sucking all of Xiao Zhan’s body, his mouth leaving marks all over his chest and stomach. He seemed quite enamoured with Xiao Zhan’s hipbones, biting them softly before sucking love marks on them, and Xiao Zhan could only thrash and moan, legs falling open in invitation.</p><p>Yibo didn’t need any more invitation, though, as he put Xiao Zhan’s cock into his mouth a moment later, deepthroating him in the first try and Xiao Zhan shouted from the overwhelming stimulation. Sure, Xiao Zhan’s cock wasn’t as big as Yibo’s, but the fact that his Alpha was even interested in sucking his dick was overwhelming. Most Alphas would completely ignore their Omegas’ cocks and focus only on their holes, but Yibo was enthusiastically sucking on Xiao Zhan, tongue mapping every inch of skin, spit sloppily dripping from his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down, swallowing whenever the head hit the back of his throat.</p><p>Xiao Zhan was babbling incomprehensible things, one hand tightly holding Yibo’s hair and the other holding the sheets in an attempt at purchase. However, it was too much, and with a strangled moan, Xiao Zhan came.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, Yibo swallowed everything, and he didn’t even give Xiao Zhan any time to come down from his high, as his mouth made his way to Xiao Zhan’s hold, lapping at it just as hungrily, hands propping his Omega’s legs up. Xiao Zhan gasped loudly, overwhelmed at having Yibo’s tongue relentlessly licking the slick oozing out of him, lapping him clean.</p><p>Soon after, Yibo’s tongue was prodding against the rim, forcing itself inside and it went in easily; Xiao Zhan had just had an orgasm, his whole body was relaxed and ready, welcoming every inch of Yibo the Alpha was willing to give him. Xiao Zhan felt the rim being tugged lightly when Yibo sucked on the puckered hole. In a few minutes, Xiao Zhan was fully hard again, and he knew he’d come just as easily if Yibo didn’t stop.</p><p>“Yibo, please, I—” A moan interrupted him, before he tried again. “Fuck me, I want you to fuck me.” Yibo growled at the idea and soon he was kneeling on the bed, and the image he made was breath-taking. Yibo had slick and spit all over his cheeks and chin, so much it actually dripped from him, and Xiao Zhan whined as he watched Yibo lick his lips. The Alpha’s pupils were blown as he looked Xiao Zhan from head to toes a last time before positioning his cock against Xiao Zhan’s sloppy hole.</p><p>There was a slight pressure against the rim and in Yibo’s cock went. Xiao Zhan felt tears at the corner of his eyes as he felt himself be split in half in the most delicious way possible. It didn’t hurt as he thought it would, and the girth inside of himself felt amazing, just like the thickness at the rim of his hole. Once inside, Yibo was lost to the overwhelming sensations, and he started thrusting in and out almost as soon as he had slid inside.</p><p>It didn’t take them long to come after that – it was their first time, after all, and Yibo had teased every inch of his body with his mouth. They were both at their edge, and everything was new and mind blowing, and Yibo only had to fuck into him a few times before they were both coming, Yibo’s knot tying them together. As the knot locked them, Yibo leant down and bit over the previous mark, his mouth now bigger, enveloping all of Xiao Zhan’s mating gland, and mating with him again.</p><p>Xiao Zhan came dry once more, gasping Yibo’s name as he held onto him, his whole body shaking from the sensations.</p><p>It took them a while to come down from their high, but when they did, Yibo nuzzled against Xiao Zhan’s neck, licking the new wound softly as if apologizing.</p><p>“Does this mean you want to marry me?” Yibo said after some time, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“Yes. You’re an incredible Alpha, Yibo. And I wouldn’t have anyone else, even if I had the choice.” Yibo tightened the hug before kissing him on the mouth once again.</p><p>“Let me do this right, then. Go out with me. Let’s date properly. And one day I’ll propose to you and we’ll get married.” Xiao Zhan blushed but he had the biggest smile on his lips.</p><p>“Sounds perfect.” Xiao Zhan pulled him for a peck on the lips before peppering his face with kisses, much like he used to do when they were children. Yibo purred happily before doing the same.</p><p>“Thank you, Zhan-ge.” At Xiao Zhan’s confused stare, Yibo explained. “For having waited for me. For all the patience.” Xiao Zhan shook his head, a soft smile on his lips.</p><p>“Dummy. I made you wait too, didn’t I? You always meant it when you said you wanted to marry me, and it took me fourteen years to tell you I wanted to marry you back. So, thank <em>you</em>.” Yibo preened at the words before kissing his Omega once more. “Now, we should probably talk to our parents.” Yibo hummed before nodding.</p><p>“Lemme fuck you once more, then we can talk to them.” Xiao Zhan burst into laughter at Yibo’s bluntness, but soon his laughter dissolved into a moan as Yibo gave a shallow thrust, their bodies still connected.</p><p>“Yeah, yes, seems like a good idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Underage is basically because Yibo, at twelve, claims XZ by biting his neck. Nothing sexual happens. Then, there's a short moment when XZ starts feeling attracted to Yibo when Yibo was 16ish, but again nothing happens until Yibo is eighteen.</p><p>If you guys liked it, lemme know by giving a kudo and commenting! ♥ You can find me on twt @kidhuzural</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>